Changes
by TroubledFred
Summary: What happens when 5 completely different people have Saturday detention together. My take on OTH breakfast club style. Pairings: little bit of Brathan, but mainly Brucas and Pathan
1. A Million Dead End Streets

**Title: **Changes  
**Fandom: **One Tree Hill  
**Rating:** I'm going to try to keep it teen, although there might be just a little bit of cussing.  
**Summary:** What happens when 5 completely different people have Saturday detention together. My take on OTH breakfast club style.  
**Pairings: **There will be a tiny bit of Brathan but it will not stay that way. I'm thinking Brucas and maybe Pathan, but hell it might even be Naley or Leyton so just keep an open mind.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Tree Hill, It belongs to CW and Mark Schwahn

**Chapter one** – _A Million Dead End Streets_

_"...And these children  
that you spit on  
as they try to change their worlds  
are immune to your consultations.  
They're quite aware  
of what they're going through..."  
Changes by: David Bowie_

_**Brooke Davis**_ walked out of her house completely annoyed. Here she was one of the most popular girls in school, head cheerleader and girlfriend to the captain of the basketball team awake at 7:00 am on a Saturday so she can go to school. There was something completely wrong with the universe this week. She had made one tiny little mistake and the principal gives her Saturday detention.

*****

_Brooke sat and inspected her nails while ignoring the stern look the principal was giving her. She didn't belong in here; it was for criminals and poor people. She then cursed Theresa for telling her about the sale at the mall. This was all her fault._

"_Brooke Davis as student body president, taking half a day off and skipping school to go shopping is not a good way to set an example for your fellow classmates." Dan Scott, Tree Hill high principal, scolded. Brooke wanted to roll her eyes, really Dan Scott had no right to lecture her about what setting examples. Instead she smiled the brightest most fake smile in the world and apologize, knowing she would probably just get off free. She was his son's girlfriend after all; of course that was until he said his next sentence._

"_For punishment, I'm going to have to give you Saturday detention."_

_*****  
_

Brooke had then stormed out of the principal's office, letting him know that she was not happy with what he decided. Getting into the town car that had arrived for her, she smiled at the Chauffer.

"Hello Ms. Davis" He greeted and bowed.

"Hello Willis, do you know when my mom should be getting home from her 'business trip'?" She asked, he gave her a sympathetic look and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry Ms. Davis I don't" She didn't say anything else, she just let him shut the door and she once again cursed the day.

* * *

**Peyton Sawyer** let the music blast through the speakers of her black comet, stopping at a red light she ignored the urge to drive through it to see if she would remain unscathed. She let the words of Dashboard Confessional flow through her and pressed her foot to the gas once the light turned green glad she was able to stifle the urge.

Right now she was on her way to One Tree Hill high school to serve detention. She was just being individual doing something she believed in and that damned principal Dan Scott had punished her for it. She would had most likely skipped it, but today she must had woken up on the right side of the bed cause she found herself actually getting dressed for it. She had even let the top down in her car and let the wind blow through her wild curls.

She was almost at school when she decided that she wanted to listen to The Pierces instead her mood had changed that short drive it took to take her to school. Taking her eyes off the road she reached down to the floor of the passenger side grabbing her case that held her most precious things in the world. Grabbing the case she looked back up at the road in time to see a boy wearing a hood over his head crossing the street in front of her quickly slamming on her breaks. She got lucky and was able to stop just short of an inch of him.

* * *

_**Lucas Scott **_kept his head down eyes glued to the pavement as he listened to his Ipod. His hood was pulled over his head, he just felt like hiding away from and this seemed to be the closest he could get. Even though he had his music on he wasn't really listening letting himself get lost in his thoughts. He wasn't paying attention to his surroundings; he felt like he didn't need to, he had walked these streets a million times before.

*****

_Karen Roe stared at her son, disappointment clear in her large brown eyes as he told her what happened today._

_"Saturday detention Lucas, this isn't like you!" There were tears in her large brown eyes. Her little boy was getting into trouble."I didn't raise you this way!" She sighed when all he did was look down. "Lucas, just tell me why you did it? Help me understand." She pleaded, but Lucas just kept his silence. Taking one last look at her son she shook her head and walked out the door of their small cozy house, leaving Lucas alone and ashamed._

_*****  
_

The sound of screeching tires caused him to break away from his reminiscing and he turned his to watch as a black car was barely able to stop, pulling out his ear buds he notice that the driver was female, her green eyes were wide as they stared at him. Not knowing what to do he stared at her back before her green eyes narrowed and she gestured for him to move.

He got out of her way quickly, and watched as she peeled out. He heard her shout an 'Idiot' and he shook his head. Putting his head phones back into his ears he continued with his walk to school. Hopefully today will help him clear his cluttered head.

* * *

_**Haley James **_stared up at her high school; she felt so small and intimated staring at the huge building. This wasn't the first time she had been to this school on a Saturday, but it had always been to help a person in need, today it was because she had gotten in trouble. She had never been in trouble a day in her sixteen years of life, yet some reason here she was now.

She knows why she had done it; she just thought she was smart enough not to get caught. So many people do it all the time and they get away with it, so she figured since her I.Q was obviously so much higher that she thought that it would have been a piece of cake. Now she knew that no matter what reason she was wrong.

To say her parents were not pleased was an understatement. They had screamed and yelled at her all night; she could still picture the disappointment in their eyes. She felt tears sting but she kept them in. She would not cry here, she would hold her head high and take her punishment. She just hoped that colleges would be able to skim over this little blotch in her records.

Taking a deep breath she proceeded to climb those stars with as much determination as a person climbing Everest would, and no matter what she would make it to the top.

* * *

_**Nathan Scott **_parked his black truck in his usual parking spot. Killing his engine he took a moment to breathe. His father's words from this morning still ringing in his head. It wasn't bad enough that he had to see him at school and at home but now he had to spend all freaking Saturday with him as well. His temper took a hold of him and he punched his steering wheel, his car let out a honk but he could care less.

*****

_"Damn it Nathan, What the hell is wrong with you! You could have lost your place on the damn team because of this! You could have lost basketball!" Dan Scott shouted. Nathan just stared out the window of their huge house. He had already heard this at school he really didn't want to hear it all again."You're lucky I was able to talk to Whitey about letting you stay on the damn team." Nathan flinched when Dan threw a glass against the wall. It felt like slow motion as he watches the pieces of glass fall to the floor."You're lucky I gave you Saturday detention and not a suspension"_

_*****  
_

Turning his head he stared out the window, there was a slight fog that covered the parking lot and the sky was a sad shade of grey. Nathan had never been a poetic guy, but today he felt like the sky knew his pain. Shaking his head, he was disgusted at himself for feeling like this, what the hell was he a chick?

Getting out of his truck he slammed the door. Anger was such a better mood for him.


	2. Within shouting distance you can hear a

**Changes**

Chapter Two – Within shouting distance you can hear a blind man's bluff

"_These walls don't talk  
Even when somebody knocks  
these walls don't stand  
for anyone else but themselves  
these walls won't fall  
Even when gravity's failing us all"_

_-Tall Tales Taste like Sour Grapes By: Fair to Midland_

_**Haley James**_ was the first to arrive in the empty library. Looking around she noticed that she had her pick from four large rectangle tables. Hoping she wouldn't be the only one here she decided to take the first one on the left. Once she sat down she nodded her and was satisfied with her choice. It wasn't even a minute and she was already becoming bored.

Looking around the large library she sighed. What she wouldn't give to be able to just have her detention in the tutor center, she felt so much more at home there. She shook her head; she wouldn't be able to go back there ever again. She felt tears sting her eyes; she had been so stupid thinking she could get away with it.

She was glad she didn't have to think long because the door to the library slammed open and in walked the most popular guy in Tree Hill. She eyed the handsome brunette jock warily; he didn't seem to notice her since he was staring at the floor. When he got to the tables he looked up and seemed to notice causing her to unconsciously sit up a bit straighter. He didn't seem to be impressed because he just took the seat at the table next to her, not even giving a greeting.

The silence was causing Haley to grow insane; she thought it was horrible before, it was even worse now. From the way his body was slightly hunched over the table she knew he probably wouldn't try to talk to her, and she wondered if he would just ignore her if she were to try to talk to him. She groaned and her head fell to the table. A couple of moments later a high pitched shriek leads Haley to look up.

"Boyfriend!" A cheery brunette girl yelled happily and literally bounced over to Nathan. His face seemed to light up with recognition "Oh my god, I am so happy to see you. I totally didn't want to go through this alone." Of course Haley was invisible as long as Nathan Scott was in the room. Brooke gave Nathan a hug and a kiss on the cheek and Haley was so glad that she didn't shove her tongue down his throat.

Brooke took the seat next to Nathan and immediately started to grill him on why he was here. Both Nathan and Haley were happy to have someone here to fill the awkward silence, but Haley still felt a bit put off especially since Brooke gave no acknowledgement to her presence. The door opened again and all three looked up. They were expecting Dan Scott the school's principal but they got a completely different Scott instead.

"Just fucking great" Nathan muttered as he glared at Lucas, who seemed to have gone shock still, not expecting to see Nathan. Brooke raised an eyebrow in Nathan's direction but didn't say a word. Lucas turned his eyes towards Brooke and Nathan really didn't like the way he gazed at her. Lucas gave a smile in greeting to Brooke. She didn't do anything back. "Why the hell are you smiling at my girlfriend?" Lucas didn't answer he just sighed and shook his head. Nathan smirked; he just loved messing with Lucas. Lucas's gaze fell on Haley and she briefly wondered if he were to be like everyone else and completely ignore her. He didn't, and she felt instant relief when he nodded to her in greeting.

He made his way to the table behind Haley; he didn't notice Nathan's out stretched foot causing him to trip and fall on the floor with an 'oomph'.

"Nathan" Brooke chided slapping Nathan on the arm. He just shrugged.

"What? Not my fault the loser doesn't know how to walk." Lucas took a moment to compose himself, a bit embarrassed that he had just made a fool of himself in front of the most beautiful girl in the whole school. Getting up he wiped the lint and dust off of him from the carpet.

"It's fine." He muttered "I'm okay." Nathan let out a smirk in his direction. Brooke rolled her eyes and smacked Nathan on the arm again. Haley, feeling bad for what had just happened, turned around and was about to say something when the door slammed open again.

"Wow" Nathan muttered and Brooke frowned in his direction. Peyton Sawyer walked into the room she didn't say hi to anyone just headed to the table behind Nathan and Brooke. Everyone's eyes were on her and she glared.

"What?" She demanded. Haley and Lucas looked away while Nathan smirked. Brooke's eyebrows went up in shock, not expecting to have been yelled at.

"Geez someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Brooke whispered in Nathan's direction. Peyton ignoring Brooke just took out her sketchbook and started drawing. There was silence once again.

"Good morning Kids!" Dan Scott's voice boomed in the library commanding everyone's attention. No one said good morning back. "I would like to congratulate you all for actually showing up on time. It looks like everyone's here, so let's get started." Brooke raised her hand and Dan rolled his eyes before gesturing for her to speak.

"Sir, I don't understand why Nathan and I have to take our detention here. We really don't belong." Brooke stated gesturing to the students around her. Nathan shook his head and Dan just ignored her.

"As you all know this is Saturday detention which means no Texting." He said plucking a phone from Brooke's fingers, who thought she was being sneaky. "No sketching" He grabbed the sketchbook from Peyton, which caused her to draw a line through her sketch. 'Asshole' was muttered and Dan choose to ignore it. "And last but not least no listening to music." He finished grabbing Lucas's IPod, pulling the ear buds right out of his ear. Nathan smirked at Lucas who clenched his fist trying to contain his anger. "This is punishment; you are not here to have fun. You" he said pointing to Haley whose eyes widen. "Go to Mrs. Healy's desk grab five pieces of paper and pencils and pass them out." He ordered. Haley got up and did just that.

"While you all are sitting here, bored out of your minds, I want to you think about why you're here. Then I want a thousand word essay on why you're here and how sorry you are for committing the act." He commanded. "And when I mean Essay, I mean Essay. Not a Thousand words over and over. I want actual words too, not some gibberish. You have about nine hours to complete this, so I know you can get it done." He looked straight at Nathan and Brooke when he said this. Both barely contained the urge to roll their eyes. "If you need more paper, Haley will get it for you." Haley ducked her head when everyone started in her direction. "No one else is allowed out of their seats. Lunch will be at noon. Any questions?" He asked. Everyone remained quiet. "Good, I will be in the office right across the hall, so if you so much as sneeze I will be able to hear it alright. The door to the library stays open, no matter what! Your detention starts now. After today I hope we won't have to see each other in this setting ever again." He set a stern glare around the room before he walked out the door and to his office. The silence once again set in.

* * *

**A/N: Okay I decided that this will be Pathan and Brucas. Jake isn't in this, so sorry to any Jale fans out there. He will be mentioned though.**

**Remember to Review, I want to know how you guys like this!  
**


	3. Keep Quiet No Longer

**Changes**

Chapter three- _Keep quiet no longer._

_"We are the angry and the desperate,  
the hungry, and the cold,  
we are the ones who kept quiet,  
and always did what we were told"_

_Prayer of Refuge – Rise Against_

**Brooke Davis** absolutely hated being bored. It was the one thing that bothered her, so now sitting in a quiet library with four other people, it was starting to grate on her nerves. She sighed and looked around, that quiet boy Lucas was sitting with his head tilted back. He lifted up a black pen and clipped it onto his bottom lip. He was playing with it for a bit and he tilted his head back down, it looked like a bit of the pen cap was in his nose. Brooke's face scrunched up in disgust, and then his eyes connected with hers.

His eyes were so blue, just like Nathan's, except his held something you would never see in Nathans. Vulnerability. Brooke felt like those eyes could see into her soul, could see her vulnerability. She almost wished that he did. Then the moment passed as he seemed to remember that he had a pen in his nose, he violently plucked it off causing his lip to bleed a little and he looked down blushing till the tips of his ears turned red. Brooke shook her head and muttered a 'Freak' under her breath.

Brooke then turned her attention to the table in front of Lucas where a light brown haired girl sat. Brooke raised her eyebrow at the girl. She searched her brain for a name, but couldn't seem to come up with any. Brooke just shrugged, who cared what her name was anyway. She examined the girl, she was wearing a poncho, Brooke was disgusted at this, she was also muttering something about whom she was and why did she do it. It was obvious that this girl didn't belong in detention. It made Brooke curious as to why she was there.

She turned to look back at the rude girl who had wild curly blonde hair. Oh man was she jealous of her hair. Brooke had always wanted curly hair but her hair would always fall flat, but this bitch had such nice hair. It really wasn't fair. The girl was looking down and not noticing Brooke's stare she started humming something under her breath. Brooke had no idea what the girl was humming but she really didn't care, judging by the girl's attitude and clothes it wasn't something she would never listen to. The girl finally noticing Brooke's attention looked up and started humming louder. Her eyes were a vivid green and it made Brooke even more jealous. The girls gaze started to unnerve Brooke so she turned around.

Looking over at Nathan, her 'boyfriend', she smirked. He looked just as bored as she was. He was staring at the paper in front of him, like he didn't know what to do. Finally he sighed picked the paper up and crumpled it. He threw it behind him and Brooke saw out of the corner of her eye that it had hit the blonde girl on top of her head. She gave Nathan a Mega watt smile that threw him for a loop. He was opening his mouth to speak when the paper flew right by his head. They both turned to look at the girl who was glaring at them both.

"You almost hit me." Nathan accused. Peyton just glared at him.

"Well you _did_ hit me." Peyton said. Nathan stared at her for a couple of seconds before he just shrugged and turned around. Peyton's gaze went between both Brooke and Nathan; suddenly she smiled a bright smile that to Brooke looked a bit unnatural. "You guys make such a cute couple." Her voice was sugary sweet and caused both Brooke and Nathan to turn around in their seats.

"What do you mean?" Brooke asked.

"Nothing, I mean you guys are dating right?" She waited a beat, neither Brooke nor Nathan answered, so she just took it as a yes. "So, when I say that you guys make such a cute couple it's a compliment." Brooke just nodded confused. "What I'm wondering is why you guys seem so shocked that I said it." Peyton got up from her seat and ignored the hushed whisper of Haley

"You shouldn't do that you'll get in trouble." Peyton almost laughed at how shocked her face looked. Lucas just looked on, not saying anything. Peyton sat on the desk in front of Brooke and smiled down at the girl.

"Do you guys do it?" She asked. Brooke just looked away and refused to answer. "Come on you can tell me. Does he make you moan? Does he touch you in all the right places? Does he make you beg? Or do you like it if he begs instead." Normally Brooke wouldn't be so shy, it wasn't like she was a blushing virgin, there was just something about this that made Brooke keep her silence. "Wow," Peyton exclaimed "You must be really bad in bed." Peyton looked Nathan in the eye when she said this.

"Fuck you!"

"Shut up!" Both Nathan and Brooke yelled at the same time.

"Hey! Shut up in there." Dan yelled from his office, not bothering to move from his desk. When he heard silence a couple of moments later, he just nodded. "Damn kids." He muttered going back to the sports section of the times.

Peyton just smiled big, loving the fact that she got the best of them. She looked at Brooke.

"You know you're sexy when you're angry." Everyone's head shot up at that and Peyton smiled. Brooke looked at her in disgust, but remained quiet. Peyton got up and poked her head out a bit to look into the office across the hall.

"We should close the door." She suggested turning back towards the people in the room. "How are we supposed to have any fun when Mr. Scott can see and hear into here?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Were supposed to keep the door open." Haley said, not wanting to get in trouble. Peyton rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"So?"

"So why don't you just sit back down." Nathan challenged. Brooke didn't say anything, but just crossed her arms and leaned forward, clearly stating whose side she was on. "There are four other people in here and I really doubt that they want to get in trouble just because you have some stupid idea." Peyton smirked and clapped her hands a bit.

"Wow, you can count." She joked. "And they say jocks are stupid."

"You have no right to judge us." Brooke stated. Peyton turned her attention from Nathan to Brooke and glared. "You know I don't even know your name. So that means you're a nobody." Peyton bit the side of her cheek. "If you were to walk out of that room and disappear forever no one would care. No one would probably bother looking for you." Brooke smirked at the anger that was radiating from the blonde. Nathan smirked at her, Haley watched on with nervous eyes looking back and forth between the two girls. Lucas's eyes were focused on Peyton's face trying to decipher any emotions that she allowed to show.

"Well," Peyton said after a couple of moments. "I'll just become a cheerleader." Brooke and Nathan just laughed at her. "I'll be all preppy and giddy, hell; I might even join student council." Brooke shook her head, the smile still big on her face.

"Yea right, like they would take you." Peyton pretended to be hurt.

"Ow, now why would you say that?"

"Cause no one wants a loser. Plus you really don't have what it takes." Peyton glared.

"And what does it take." Peyton asked. Haley, trying to diffuse the situation, spoke up.

"I used to be a tutor." She blurted out, but Peyton or Brooke weren't listening.

"It takes heart" Brooke stated. "I doubt you have one."

"I also want to join the poetry club." Haley spoke up again.

"It also takes courage, something you really don't have."Brooke looked Peyton dead in the eye. "You're just afraid." Peyton scoffed.

"I am not afraid."

"Oh yea you are, you're afraid that people won't like you, so you don't let them in, instead you piss them off to push them away." Brooke stated, leaning back in her chair looking smug.

"First of all you don't know me." Peyton said. "Second of all, you don't know me, so don't try to act like you do."

"I 'm in the math club too." This time both Peyton and Brooke heard her. Haley's eyes widen a bit when she felt of their gazes on her.

"What?" Brooke asked scrunching up her nose in a way that made Lucas think it was adorable.

"I said I was a tutor, and I wanted to join the poetry club, and that I'm in the Math club." Haley stated, somewhat happy that there wasn't going to be a fight, her happiness was dashed when she saw Peyton turn her attention back towards Brooke.

"Hey Cheery, Are you in the Math club?" This time it was Brooke's turn to scoff.

"Yea, right." Peyton raised an eyebrow in question. "Look okay the Math club isn't like the same as being in student council, it's an academic club." She used in a 'duh' tone. Peyton kept her eyebrow raised and Brooke felt the need to explain further. "I like social clubs." The blonde girl rolled her eyes, and then directed her attention to Haley.

"The math club is pretty social right?" Haley nodded her head.

"Yea, it's social. I mean there are people there so we talk."

"About what?" this time Nathan asked and everyone's eyebrow rose in shock.

"Um, Math?" She stuttered out. "Oh, we sometimes have quizzes and games." Haley exclaimed happy to have found something to say.

"See it's social, kind of sad but it's social." Peyton reasoned. Brooke rolled her eyes. There was noise across, Peyton scurried to the chair that was between Brooke and Nathan and sat still her hands folded neatly in front of her. They all (except Lucas who couldn't because he was too far back) leaned forward to see what Mr. Scott was doing. He seemed to have left his office and most likely heading to the bathroom.

Peyton turned to wink at Nathan and licked her lips at Brooke, then got up and headed towards the door.

"What are you doing?" Lucas was the one that questioned it. Peyton didn't listen.

"Stop, whatever your doing don't do it!" Brooke shouted.

"Peyton!" This caught everyone's attention, as it was Nathan Scott who had said it. Brooke turned to her 'boyfriend' who she was sure hadn't even known the blonde girl existed till today. Peyton just kept on walking though. She peeked out the hall and when the coast was clear she reached up and pulled something out of the door. The door violently slammed shut and Peyton ran back to her seat. The silence was tense.

* * *

**Okay here's the third chapter. It contains some Mature language but nothing too big.**

**I had decided to make Peyton the bender like character because I feel like it could only be her or Nathan who could really pull it off and since Nathan's the Jock, I let it speak for itself.**

**Don't forget to Review and tell me what you think.**


	4. In The Dreamtime

**Changes**

Chapter four-_In the Dreamtime_

"_I suffer the fears  
of a future untold  
I cannot change  
the shape of things to come"_

_Dreamtime by Ayreon_

**To Nathan Scott** it took a while to process what just happened. As soon as he processed it, he turned in his seat and glared at Peyton.

"Whatever it is you did undo it." His talking seemed to snap everyone out of their thoughts and it was like a Dam had just burst. Everyone was talking at once, yelling at Peyton who just took it all in stride.

"Put it back!" Brooke

"Fix it!" Lucas

"Please I don't want to get in trouble!" Haley

"Come on just fix it!" Nathan

"Just shut up!" Peyton finally shouted. This only stemmed to have everyone yell at her more.

"What the hell!" A voice boomed from outside and everyone turned back to face the front. Nathan held his breath as his father tore open the door and stalked in. "Why the hell is that door closed?" Everyone just stared at him wide eyed not knowing if they should tell or not. Dan, unhappy that no one was talking to him, directed his attention to Haley "Who closed that door?" Haley just stared wide eyed opening and closing her mouth several time.

"She's mute." Peyton's voice answered and Dan swung his attention towards her.

"Did you close that door?" He asked her and she just shook her head.

"Maybe a screw fell out." This was Brooke.

"It just fell out?" He questioned obviously not buying this.

"Yea, Dad we've been sitting here the whole time." Dan glared at Nathan knowing he was lying.

"We aren't supposed to get up remember." This was Lucas and Nathan turned his head to look at him. He had thought that Lucas would give them away; he was sort of surprised when he didn't. Unfortunately for Lucas now Dan's attention was focused on him.

"Did you take that screw?" Dan growled at Lucas and Nathan was awed at the fact that even though Dan knew that Lucas was almost a model kid, he would immediately think that he had it. "Answer me or I'll yank you up out of that chair and shake it loose from you." Lucas glared at Dan his ice blue eyes showing a bit of hurt but mostly anger and contempt.

"I didn't take it." Lucas answered but it seemed like Dan wasn't buying it, he took a half step towards him and Peyton hated that she felt bad.

"Excuse me Mr. Scott, but why would someone want to steal a screw?" Brooke asked. Lucas turned his eyes towards her and she rolled her eyes at him and looked away not noticing his admiration. Dan glared at them all, but had no comeback. He walked back towards the door and thought for a second before grabbing a folding chair and trying to prop the door open. Unfortunately the door was too heavy to for the chair to support it and the door slammed closed. This made all five of the teens laugh and Dan's neck to turn red from anger and embarrassment. Deciding against having Nathan help him move the magazine rack, he stalked back to the kids.

"You guys aren't fooling anyone, If I find out who took that screw," He left the threat open and was about to walk out of the room till he saw Brooke roll her eyes. "Is there something you want to say Mrs. Davis?" Dan asked which Brooke just shook her head. "Are you sure?" He asked her again.

"Isn't that enough of your interrogation?" Peyton asked, she just couldn't resist not saying anything.

"Interrogation? Is that what you think this is? I'm just trying to help you kids; you guys just can't see that." Lucas scoffed and Nathan subtly shook his head at Lucas causing the boy to glare at him.

"You want to help us? That's bullshit." Lucas replied angrily

"Using that language in front of your principal Lucas? That another Saturday detention." Lucas glared at him even harder and Brooke bit her lip, she wondered where she got this sudden worry for the other Scott brother.

"Well that seems to be the only quality time I would be able to spend with you right _dad?_" This caused Nathan to flinch. Dan didn't visibly react. Haley widened her eyes; Brooke held her breath and Peyton watched with blatant interest.

"Lucas I don't think this is the right time to discuss something like this." Dan tried to reason.

"Screw you; I think this is the perfect time to deal with this." Lucas's anger that he had repressed for years was starting to come out and he felt there was no way to stop it. He was usually a quiet boy, who spent most of his time in this library during school reading, so this was very out of character for him.

"That's another detention, right there. Respect your elders' _son_." This time Lucas flinched and Dan almost smiled.

"Don't you dare call me that you ass." Dan's eyes flashed angrily and Nathan almost worried for Lucas.

"Another one, care for any more?" Lucas was about to open his mouth but Brooke's pleading stopped him.

"Don't" Lucas looked at her and her big brown eyes were wide and he lowered his head in defeat. Dan turned to look at Brooke his attention going from Brooke to Lucas before he ended his gaze on Nathan and raised an eyebrow. Nathan looked away and Dan smirked.

"I'm going to be on the other side of that door at all times, if I have to come in here one more time, I'm cracking skulls!" He glared at Lucas then stalked out the door. Once the door closed Dan leaned against it and took a deep breath. He really wished he could have a drink.

The silence was suffocating again. Brooke turned her attention towards Peyton.

"Look what you did!" She hissed, not loud enough for Dan to hear but loud enough for everyone's attention to be on her.

"What do you mean what I did, I didn't do anything!"

"Yes, you did! If you hadn't of taken that damn screw out of the door, Mr. Scott wouldn't have came in here and he wouldn't have given Lucas all those detentions!" Brooke turned her gaze towards Lucas who still had his head down.

"You think that argument wasn't coming Brooke?" Nathan was the one that answered and this made Lucas's head pop up. "Hell, it just happened sooner than later is all." He didn't bother to look up towards Lucas but he could feel his gaze set on him.

"That was kind of awesome." Peyton said turning her eyes to where Lucas sat.

"Awesome? You think that was awesome, what the hell is wrong with you? Why can't you just be normal?" Brooke questioned, stunned that Peyton would be impressed by that.

"Normal? You mean why don't I wear slutty skirts and throw myself at every jock I see?" Peyton lifted an eyebrow.

"This skirt is not slutty." Brooke muttered shifted self consciously Haley not wanting another argument to set in immediately butted in.

"Listen I think we all need to stop, we've already got enough trouble on us; I don't think we need anymore!" Haley snapped and she glared at the girls. To her surprised they both didn't say another word.

The Silence set in and no one knew what to make of it this time.

* * *

**I decided to be nice and update it fast Thanks for the reviews they were all nice and I hope you keep reviewing my story!**

**BTW I noticed I attracted alot of Pathan fans, just to let you guys know I made a community for them, since I saw they weren't really any, feel free to check it out!**


	5. These Broken Animals

**Changes**

Chapter Five- _**t****hese broken animals**_

"_**Inside this vacant made-up plastic life  
only your heart survived  
for one last cry"**_

_**By all accounts (This day was a disaster) By Emery**_

**Lucas Scott **stared at the people around him. Ever since the light haired girl had told both Peyton and Brooke to stop yelling at each other, no one has said a word. Everyone was now doing their own thing. The girl who was in font of him was playing with what looked like a piece of string, she would wrapped around one finger then wrap it around another finger, and pull till it almost breaks then she would unwrap it and start all over again.

Nathan was playing with the ties to his sweat shirt. Pulling them back and forth, it looked a little ridiculous and he watched a bit examining his younger half brother. He did this a lot during school time and tried to find out anything they had in common. Besides the eyes he had yet to see anything he had in common with him. He shook his head, to clear his thoughts of anything that had to do with his other 'family'.

Looking over to the side of Nathan sat Brooke. She had taken off her soft red sweater that she was wearing earlier and was in a low cut pink sleeveless top. She had an elbow on the table that held her head up; she was sitting slightly in his direction. Her eyes were half lidded and staring of into space. Lucas examined her face and watched as she bit her lip a bit and them moved his gaze down her neck to where her breast rose pushing against the top every time she breathed. His jean suddenly became too tight and he tugged on them a bit, but it didn't help. Grabbing his sweater that he had taken off earlier he put it over his lap.

Forcing himself to turn away from Brooke, he found himself staring into deep green eyes. Peyton was smirking and he blushed when he figured out that she had seen him. She shook her head and crossed her heart, to which he got that she meant that she wouldn't tell anyone. She turned back towards her table and her pencil started moving over her paper, and he guessed that she was sketching. Sighing he crossed his arms over the desk, laid his head on them and closed his eyes.

Apparently everyone had decided to take a nap, because when Dan Scott walked into the room, that's what he saw.

"Wake up!" he demanded. He rolled his eyes when no one made any move to get up. "Who needs to use the restroom?" He asked and wasn't surprised when everyone's hand shot up.

Dan had allowed them 10 minute break 'out of the kindness of his heart' which had Lucas turning away in anger, Brooke and Nathan rolling their eyes and Peyton Scoffing. Haley didn't really care, she just wanted to get up and stretch her legs. She swore her butt had fallen asleep.

Everyone was now up and out of their seats. Nathan was leaning against a rail to the stairs that went up to the librarian's office. Brooke was sitting on the table. Haley was off to the side stretching. Lucas was leaning against a pillar trying to stare inconspicuously at Brooke. Peyton was messing up the schools Catalog cards. It was quiet again, but somehow this was comfortable.

Brooke stole a sideways glance at Peyton and her chocolate eyes widen a bit when she saw the blonde sneak a look at Nathan. Smirking a bit she put on a seductive smile before grabbing Nathan's arm and pulling him towards her.

"Hey _boyfriend,_" She said to get his attention. Peyton met her eyes and glared before she turned her head sideways to look at Lucas. Lucas was watching with barely concealed jealousy and Peyton wondered if she had that same exact look in her eyes. "So Tim's having a party tonight, you going? It's supposed to be the party of the year." Brooke asked Nathan finally looking him in the eye.

"I don't know, I mean my dad's going to be pissed, He'll probably want me to stay home and practice my free throws and my mom's not even home." He paused a bit to think about it "I'll probably go." He shrugged unaware of the attention of the two blondes. Haley however didn't fail to notice and she shook her head at Brooke's antics.

"Well you should go, and pick me up on the way there." She leaned forward to whisper in Nathan's ear keeping her eyes glued to Peyton's the entire time. "I'll wear that little mini dress that you love so much to take off." Then she licked Nathan's ear a bit and pulled back letting a smile cross her face. Everyone's attention was then turned to Peyton when she turned the drawer full of cards over and let them fall to the floor. Lucas smirked a bit but kept it hidden.

"What about your parents?" Peyton asked pushing herself off the desk and walked towards Brooke.

"How about we not talk about parents?" Nathan asked, he then turned to smirk at Lucas "We don't want little Lucas to have another fit do we?" He then turned around to walk in another direction. Lucas unable to keep his anger in check pushed himself from the pillar stalked to Nathan pushing him a bit to get his attention.

"If we weren't here right now…" Lucas left the threat open. Nathan didn't take it seriously though and just smirked.

"Do you hear this?" He asked flipping him off upside down. "Do you want me to turn it up?" He then brought the finger right side up. Haley the peacemaker came between them.

"Hey listen guys everyone has family problems okay, there's no need to fight over it. I mean, I don't like my parents either, they have a very warped way of showing parental compassion." Haley said

"Ha!" Peyton Exclaimed. "You're a parent's freaking wet dream." Peyton said. Brooke saw the way Haley's face fell when she said that

"Why do you have to be such a bitch to everybody?" Brooke asked. Lucas held back a smile as his beauty tried to defend the girl.

"I'm not trying to be a bitch." Peyton said, gently explaining to Brooke as if she was talking to a little child, walking up to where the guys stood. "I'm just telling the truth."

"She has a name you know." Brooke stated not trying to think about how ironic this was since before she really didn't know or cared to know.

"Yea?"

"Yea."

"Well then what is it?" Peyton asked Brooke, Brooke then turned her head towards the light haired girl.

"What's your name tutor girl?" Brooke asked very friendly, although Haley didn't really believe she was.

"Haley James." She answered. Brooke then put out her hand for Haley to shake.

"Brooke Davis" Haley extended her hand but right before she shook it Peyton's laugh interrupted them and caused Brooke to pull her hand away.

"Brooke?" Peyton questioned before laughing again.

"Yeah it's Brooke. What's so funny _Peyton_" Brooke had no idea why this girl was laughing at her name.

"Brooke? That's such a fat girl's name." Brooke got up from the desk and stomped her foot.

"Brooke is not a fat girl's name. Besides I'm not fat." He extended her arms out to her sides as if to show that she wasn't and Lucas couldn't help but look.

"Well," Peyton said looking Brooke up and down. "You're not fat, _yet._" Brooke opened her mouth to speak, but Peyton cut her off. "One day you're going to get married," Peyton then looked up and smirked at Nathan. "It'll probably be to your high school sweetheart." She paused and looked back towards Brooke. "Then when your marriage is crumbling cause you guys don't really love each other , you'll decide to get pregnant cause you think a baby will give you the right kind of love, but in actuality you hate kids and you start drink yourself drunk every night and you'll binge eat. Then before you know it your husband will have left because you'll be nothing but a big. Fat. Sobbing. Mess." Peyton paused between each word so that had more of an effect and was rewarding when Brooke glared at her and she knew if looks could kill Brooke would be going to jail for murder.

"Just leave her alone." Nathan spoke and Peyton turned her attention to him, but not before seeing Brooke's smirk at Nathan coming to her aide. "Come on Peyton, just leave her alone."

"Why?" Peyton asked. "Are you going to make me Nathan?" The way Peyton let Nathan's name pass through her lips sounded like this wasn't the first time she had said it, and it once again made Brooke wonder how they knew each other.

"Come on Peyton; just stop being a bitch to her okay. She doesn't deserve it and you know it." Peyton just shook her head.

"I'm not trying to be a bitch." But she was cut off when Nathan continued talking.

"Let's just make this easy okay, leave her alone for the rest of the day, don't talk to her, don't even talk about her. Don't look her direction, hell it would probably be best if you don't even think about her." Nathan swallowed hard and tried to ignore the flash of hurt that had passed through Peyton's green eyes.

"I'm just trying to help her." And with that Peyton walked off, leaving them all to wonder what the hell was going on. The silence was contemplative.

* * *

**Remember to Review!  
**


	6. The ants go marching five by five

**Changes**

Chapter Six-_The ants go marching five by five_

"_The ants go marching five by five, hurrah, hurrah  
The ants go marching five by five, hurrah, hurrah  
The ants go marching five by five,  
The little one stops to take a dive  
And they all go marching down around the town  
BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!"_

_The Ants go marching on_

**Peyton Sawyer** joined the group a couple of minutes later. Her eyes were blank and she didn't say a word, instead heading to her chair and sitting in it. Everyone was quiet when she walked in, but she could feel their eyes. Refusing to meet their eyes she started in on her drawing that she had been drawing earlier. She knows that if anyone was to say anything to her now, most likely she will snap and she can't have that. She doesn't want to acknowledge the fact that it had anything to do with Nathan, she wants to think it's because she's stuck here on a Saturday without a hint of music to help her.

The door swung open, and everyone looked up except for Peyton, she could care less about what the hell was going on, she just wanted the day to over with. She looked up finally when she didn't hear the annoying voice of Dan Scott. It seems that a Janitor had come in the empty the trash cans. The man who looked to be somewhat young noticed them, and smiled a friendly smile. Peyton almost smiled back.

"Hey Luke" The janitor called out. His name tag reading 'Junk'

"A fitting name for a janitor" Peyton mumbled to herself. She noticed Nathan smirk and she wondered what he was going to do this time.

"I didn't know your mom's boyfriend worked here Lucas, and here I thought she was dating my drunken uncle." The girls turned their head to look at Lucas and weren't surprised to see his blue eyes alight with fire.

"Screw you Nathan." Lucas hissed. Brooke gave Nathan a look to stop, but Nathan ignored her.

"So, um, Junk." The janitor who was emptying the garbage looked up."How does one become a janitor, because Lucas back there was interested in the custodial arts." Brooke shook her head at Nathan.

"Stop it Nathan." She warned, but he just shrugged it off.

"Maybe you could go to that River court of his and give him a few pieces of advice about picking up trash." Brooke smacked his shoulder, completely pissed that he wasn't listening to her. Peyton on the other hand was enjoying this. Haley was looking back and forth between the brothers, wondering if she was needed to intervene again. Junk looked over at Lucas who was shaking with anger. Turning his gaze back to Nathan, Junk replied.

"Is that right?" He paused and examined each one of the kids. "Do you kids think I'm stupid? You guys don't know that I have the keys to every door in this place, that I have access to all your lockers? Yea that's right I read your notes," Brooke's eyes turn wide at this. "I look at your drawings," Peyton's mouth dropped open. "I go through your stuff." Haley and Nathan both have looks of shock on their face. "I am the eyes and ears of this school; I know everything and anything that goes on in here." He smiled then pointed to the clock "By the way, that clocks 10 minutes fast." And then he was gone.

"Crap" Haley muttered then reached down the fix her watch.

An hour passes by and Peyton doesn't want to look at the clock cause then she would be disappointed at the fact that it's not even lunch. The silence is overwhelming and soon she's singing

"_The ants go marching one by one, hurrah, hurrah"_ she doesn't know why the song hits her and she sees Haley smile out of the corner of her eyes.

"_The ants go marching one by one, hurrah, hurrah"_ Haley joins in Peyton thinks that the little tutor girl isn't so bad. She turns to look at Lucas and he's looking at her.

"_The ants go marching one by one, the little one stops to suck his thumb"_ Lucas and Brooke both join in and they are actually singing it, No hushed lyrics. Peyton's so happily surprised. Nathan smirks and she just knows he's going to join in as well.

"_And they all go marching down around the town BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!"_ On the last Boom Dan walks in and he has a smirk on his face. The music dies.

"Well you guys having a sing – a – long?" Peyton wants to retort, but she doesn't knowing the last time she did, Lucas somehow managed to get a months' worth of Saturday detention. "Should I get some marsh mellows and a guitar to sing Cum-bi-ya?" Dan's just teasing the kids but by the look on their faces they don't like it very much, he knows that no matter what he does he will always be the enemy. "Its lunch time, you get thirty minutes."

"Here?" Brooke scrunches up her nose "In the library? Can't we go to the cafeteria?" She sounds disgusted.

"Yes, here. I don't care if you want to or not."

"What about drinks? We don't want to prom queen to get dehydrated." Everyone knows it's just another jab in Brooke's direction, but Brooke uses it to her advantages.

"Oh yea, I get dehydrated really easily, it's not pretty." Nathan nods to make it more of a point and Dan rolls his eyes.

"Fine there's a soda machine in the teachers' lounge. Ms. Davis, why don't you take Mr. Scott with you to get the sodas." Brooke looks in Nathan direction and smiles then they proceed to get up. "Whoa, not so fast Nathan, not you. The other Mr. Scott." Nathan shakes his head at his dad then turns around and glares at Lucas, a warning in his eyes. Lucas on the other hand is too shocked to move. "What the hell? Are you sleeping with your eyes open? Wake up" This seems to bring Lucas back to himself and he stands up so fast the chair crashes to the ground behind him. If Dan wasn't Dan he would have hugged him.

Haley looks at Peyton and they both smile and Lucas's eagerness. Brooke rolls her eyes and grumbles to herself about this.

* * *

Brooke was walking slightly ahead of Lucas and hefound himself unable to look away from the backside of Brooke. He watched her hips sway and her black skirt hang enticingly over them giving him a glimpse of the back of her upper thigh every time she walked. On any other girl that outfit would look slightly sluttish, but on Brooke it looked fine. Dragging his eyes away from her butt, he tried to make small talk.

"So, what's your poison?" Brooke knew that he meant it about the sodas but she couldn't help but joke with him about it.

"Vodka." She made her voice sound as serious as she could, and she was thankful that she was walking ahead of him so that he wouldn't be able to see her smile. Lucas's brow creased, and he wondered if she was joking or if it was true.

"Do you." He broke off not sure if he wanted to know the answer. "How often do you drink it?" He was worried and it showed in his tone, this took Brooke a bit off guard but she kept up with the teasing, so she just shrugged her shoulders.

"All the time." A small voice in the back of her head was telling her that this may not be teasing, that this was actually true. That she was telling him about all those times when she had stole from her parents liquor cabinet when they weren't home. They are hardly ever home. She found herself opening her mouth about to spill out any and all feelings she had, but his voice stopped her.

"Is that why you're here?" She barely registered the question, instead worried why the fact that this boy she had just met today was making her want to share her feelings. "Why are you here?" He asked when she didn't speak. Brooke was getting mad now, she wanted to know why she felt this way, so she lashed out at him.

"Why are you here?" She stopped abruptly, and whirled around to face him. Her tone was hostile and her brown eyes were alit. Lucas had never seen such a wonderful site. Shaking his head he leaned against the lockers.

"I'm here because I tried to play the hero, because I thought I could make a difference. I thought that if I tried to help instead of going to somebody that everything would be okay." Brooke rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest pushing her breasts up a bit.

"Bullshit." She let out and his face fell a bit. "You got Saturday detention because you tried to be a hero? If you're trying to get into my pants, you'd have an easier time just telling me that you would want a blow job." She shook her head and started to walk away. Lucas finally summing up some courage grabbed her by the wrist. They both felt tingles when their skin touched each others.

"Is that how Nathan talks to you?" he couldn't help but ask. This made Brooke even angrier, Him bringing up Nathan just reminded her that she had a 'boyfriend' and shouldn't be thinking about said 'boyfriends' estranged half brother.

"Nathan and my relationship is really none of your business." She pulled her wrist from his hands ignoring the loss she felt from it, and started down the hallway. "Let's just get the damn sodas." Lucas could do nothing but follow silently behind.

* * *

**Here's the New chapter. I don't know when I'm going to be able to post the next chapter. I'm working on it, but with school starting up again soon and the pain of registering for classes, I don't know when I'll be able to roll it out.**

**Just wondering if you guys have listened to any of the songs that I used for the chapters. You don't have to listen to any of them, just wondering.**

**Review Please!  
**


	7. The Path is Colliding

**Changes**

A One Tree Hill Fanfiction

Chapter 7- _The stars are alive, and the path is colliding_

_"Death is on the tip of her tongue and  
dangers at the tip of her fingers  
streets are on fire tonight"_

_Streets on Fire By: Lupe Fiasco_

* * *

**Haley James **watched as Nathan tried to subtly watch Peyton. It was so obvious that something had happened between them, and to be honest she was dying to know what happened. She knew that Brooke was too and possibly even Lucas. She smiled a bit when Nathan looked over at Peyton again. Her smile faded when his gaze went to her and she was caught. Nathan narrowed his eyes at her and then smirked; she hoped that he would at least be easy on her.

"What are you in for anyway?" Haley saw that Peyton had swung her attention in their direction and she sighed. She didn't want to be ganged up on, and so far these two had been the biggest bullies in detention. It was just her luck that she had to be stuck with them. "You don't seem like the type to be in detention, much less a Saturday one." Haley's attention went back to Nathan and she struggled a bit for her answer.

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to." Haley's shocked gaze turned to Peyton. Peyton had somehow had seen her discomfort and had came to her rescue. This was weird, and Haley guessed that as long as you weren't dating Nathan, Peyton was nice.

"Come on tell us." Nathan said ignoring Peyton. "Why are you in here for?" He asked again, Peyton once again interjected.

"She doesn't want to tell you, so leave her alone Nathan." Nathan finally turned his attention to her.

"I wasn't asking you Peyton. I think she could talk for herself." He turned his attention back to Haley and was about to open his mouth but Peyton interrupted.

"She doesn't want to tell you Nathan, so leave it!" Peyton shouted, leaving her position by the railing and walking towards Nathan. Nathan didn't back away from the challenge; instead he seemed to enjoy it,

"How would you know that anyway Peyton? Considering you're the biggest most selfish bitch I know, how would you even notice?" Peyton flinched a bit at the name calling, but she didn't back off either.

"I think you forgot Nathan that I'm not your girlfriend." He blinked a bit and there was a tense silence. Peyton broke it. "You must have been talking about Brooke, since everyone knows that she's the most selfish bitch in this school." Nathan's blue eyes almost turned to ice; he took a step closer to the blonde.

"What did I say about talking about her?" Nathan's voice was a bit ragged. Haley felt completely ignored, but she was so drawn into what was happening.

"You should know I'm not into following rules." Peyton's voice was husky and she took a step closer to Nathan so that they were nose to nose. To Haley the air seem to spark with electricity and the air was so thick she couldn't breathe. Nathan's eyes went down to Peyton's lips then back up. The look on Peyton's face, To Haley, looked like she was either going to hit Nathan or kiss him senseless.

The Tension was broken when the door to the library banged open and the raspy voice raspy voice of Brooke called out that the sodas were here. Haley let out a breath and expected Peyton and Nathan to move away. They didn't. They were still staring at each other.

"What's going on?" Brooke's voice was much closer now and both Peyton and Nathan soon realized they were now there. Nathan backed away while Peyton just lifted an eyebrow in his direction.

"Were just talking about how Lucas over there is a cherry." Nathan smirked. The girls rolled their eyes and headed off to grab their sodas. Lucas stayed back. Once the girls were out of earshot Lucas responded to Nathan.

"I'm not a cherry." Nathan rolled his eyes and Lucas shoved his hands into his pockets.

"When have you gotten laid?" Nathan's tone was clearly unbelieving.

"I've laid plenty of times." Nathan eyes narrowed and Lucas was hoping he would believe it.

"Oh yea who?" Nathan challenged. Lucas doesn't know why he did it. Okay he does, he just wanted Nathan to feel how he felt every time he saw him with Brooke. He wasn't blind or stupid, he knew that something had happened between Peyton and Nathan. So he nodded his head in her direction. He watched as Nathan turned to look and when he figured out who it was his jaw clenched. He swung his eyes back to Lucas and there was a glint of something dangerous.

"Peyton?!" He growled out a bit loud, now everyone's attention was on their conversation.

"What are you guys talking about?" She asked she was by the tables clutching a soda in her hand. Lucas just shook his head. He just wanted Nathan Jealous he didn't mean for anyone to overhear.

"Nothing it's nothing." He tried to send a message through Nathan with his eyes to drop it but the boy was having none of that.

"Lucas here is saying that apparently you and he had fucked." Lucas winced at the word; of course Nathan had to make it sound so crude.

"Is that so?" She asked. Brooke's eyes were wide and she was dying to know if this was true. "Not that it's any of your business but yes its true." Everyone swung their eyes to her and Brooke felt a tug in her chest but didn't want to think about it. Then she smirked "It was so good too." Nathan and Lucas both turned to each other. It was silent and uncomfortable, Nathan felt like he was about to explode, Peyton spoke up.

"Hey Luke, here's a coke." She threw the coke at him and he caught it without even looking away from Nathan's eyes. Lucas felt pretty good about the jealous in Nathan's eyes. He turned to walk away, smiling at Peyton. Brooke's chocolate eyes flashed with emotion that Haley didn't miss.

"Thanks Peyt." Nathan Snapped. It was the nicknames that did it. He pushed Lucas as hard as he could cause the blonde to drop his soda and stumble into a chair.

"Don't fight" Haley yelled.

"You shouldn't care that they slept together." Brooke shouted ignoring how she felt about that fact.

"Don't do this Nathan." It was Peyton who made Nathan take his mind off the fight. Suddenly he wasn't in the Library but in a room with red walls and drawings. In front of him was a blonde curly haired girl in tears pleading with him. _"Don't do this Nathan; please don't do this to us."_ A punch to the face from Lucas caused him to come back to the present.

Nathan stumbled back a bit but regained his composure and threw himself into the fight. There was a punch to the blonde's lip, a shot to the ribs to the brunette. The girls froze momentarily watching the boys pummel each other then sprang into action. Haley was able to wind her arms around Nathan and Brooke forcefully held her body against Lucas's. Peyton was in the middle of the boys arms spread wide ready to push them away if they got loose.

It was silent except from the ragged breaths of the teens. No one knew what to do, then the doors swung open and there standing was a livid Dan Scott.

"What the hell is going on in here?!"


	8. Angels lie to keep control

**Changes**

A One Tree Hill Fanfiction

Chapter Eight-_ Angels lie to keep control..._

"_Bury all your secrets in my skin.  
Come away with innocence, and leave me with my sins.  
The air around me still feels like a cage  
and love is just a camouflage for what resembles rage again..."_

_Snuff By: Slipknot_

**Dan Scott **stared at each one of the kids. No one was making a move. Eyes wide no one knew what to say. How could they hide the fact that Lucas had a bloody nose, or that Nathan's lip was busted?

"What the Hell?" Dan shouted again. He wanted answers. He saw Peyton look once in Lucas and Brooke's direction then over to Haley and Nathan. He just knew whatever was going to come out of that girl's mouth was trouble. He remembered a time when she was polite and open.

"Hey Mr. Scott your just in time." The girl smirked and he wished that she had never learned how. He wondered if she had learned it from Nathan. "We were about to start our orgy." She learned in towards him and fake whispered "I think it might be a bit awkward especially since the two other boys are your sons." His blood boiled a bit but he refused to blow his top. Instead he smirked right back at her.

"Despite the fact that I know how much you like to take your clothes off on school property Ms. Sawyer, I really doubt that's what's going on." He saw a brush creep up to her cheeks and everyone's eyes flew to the blonde girl. "Now someone is going to explain to me what the hell just happened!" He decided to get right back to the problem at hand.

"It was an accident." Brooke tries, but the look on his face tells her it's not working.

"They bumped into each other and we tried to catch them from falling." Everyone's shocked face with to Haley's explanation. Peyton wanted to smile.

"Don't let them bring you down with them Mrs. James." Dan warned. Haley looked away. Dan sighed. "I will suspend each and every one of you if someone doesn't tell me what's going on." Dan expected the shock gasps and protests but he held firm.

"I attacked Lucas." Nathan confessed He bowed his head ready for the screaming and disappointment he gets. Dan wished he was able to be surprised by that but he wasn't. In fact he feels a bit guilty. He's never wanted there to be that animosity between them, but he knows it's inevitable. He also knows it's his fault. He sighed ashamed of this.

"Nathan, I'm going to give you another Saturday detention." He states before shaking his head."And but the way things look on your face Lucas fought back, Lucas, you get one to." Lucas just nods his head in agreement a bit shocked at how easily that went. They expected Dan to blow his lid, so this acceptance is a bit unusual. "Now its still lunch so eat up!" He then left no warnings or threats, not turning back with a lecture. The teens all stared at each other a bit stupidly.

**Peyton Sawyer **watched as the other teens got their lunches out. Her eyes were on Brooke first. She watched as Brooke took out of small bag (from some store that Peyton could care less about). Brooke first took out a small wooden table which caused Peyton to lift an eyebrow. Scooting closer to Nathans and Brooke's table she was curious now.

"What's in there" Everyone immediately looked up at Peyton's question.

"Guess." Brooke's tone was someone playful which surprised everyone, but she just wanted to ditch all the drama for once. Brooke then noticed the curly haired blonde was empty handed. "Where's your lunch?" Peyton Smirked.

"You're wearing it" Brooke rolled her eyes.

"You're disgusting." She went back to setting up her lunch. She took out the sushi box and started to pour her soy sauce on the small plate that came with it. Peyton's interest peeked more.

"What's that?" This appalled Brooke, didn't the girl know what sushi was? She shook her head and answered.

"Its sushi" Her tone conveyed how much she thought that question was stupid.

"Sushi?" Peyton's nose wrinkled a bit and Nathan had to hide his smile. Brooke giggled at Peyton's childish face.

"Yea, Its rice, seaweed and raw fish." Everyone's face mimicked each other in disgust.

"So you get disgusted by my comments, but you'll eat that?" Brooke was already tired of this conversation.

"Can I just freaking eat already?" Peyton's eyebrows went up and she shrugged, her face skeptical

"I don't know, give it a try, but don't come to me when you're dying of salmonella or something." Loud rustling from Nathan stole Peyton's attention away from Brooke. They both watched as Nathan pulled out a large bag of chips, three sandwiches, a bag of cookies, a half gallon carton of milk, a banana, and of course a shiny red apple.

"What?" Nathan asked as he noticed both Peyton and Brooke staring at him.

"Are you trying to feed a small army or something?" Peyton asked as she eyed all his food. Before he could respond loud noises were heard from Lucas. All three of them watched as Lucas open his soda, causing it to over flow slightly; He slurped it up from the table. He then took a sandwich out of his bag, took the salami out place it to the side, took out a couple of pixie sticks poured the substance into the sandwich and put the sticks in his coke. He then pulled out a bag of cereal grabbed a handful and smashed them into his sandwich. Everything then watched as he took a huge bite from it, not noticing any of his attention from his peers.

"How the hell am I related to that?" Nathan whispered to himself. Brooke over heard and smack him on the arm.

"Quit picking on him." She scolded.

"It's hard not to, just look at him." Brooke then turned to do just that. She noticed that he had some muscle on his arms since he took his sweater off. Her mouth dried a bit when his forearms flexed to eat his disgusting sandwich. She licked her lips as she watched him stretch and his t-shirt pulled tight against his chest. She wiped her lips to make sure she wasn't drooling, when the hell had he gone and grew up. She shook her head and turned back towards her lunch she really needed to get a grip on herself, this was getting ridiculous.

* * *

**TADA! I updated. Sorry for the long wait, I've been so busy its really not even funny. but I updated now and that is really all that matters right?**

**Please Forgive me for the long time it took and Review please! I need them so I can be inspired to write more!**


End file.
